SWEETEST
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Hanya karena Baekhyun yang tidak bisa tidur, Chanyeol jadi sasaran kejahilan tengah malam nya"


**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **SWEETEST"**

 **A fanfic by OHMYDEER**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Boys Love**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length :** **One Shoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note:** **Tbh, suka banget sama panggilan sayang semacam Yoda dan Beibei. Cute~~**

 _ **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine. Mereka milik bersama**_ _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** **appy Reading Guys**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun benar-benar sulit tidur sekarang. Sudah tau jika dia sudah terlelap, tidak ada yang boleh mengusiknya lagi. Namun barusan Tao malah mengajak nya makan mie ramen instan di tengah malam. _Nghhh_ sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah ingin menolak, namun Tao dengan mata bak anak kucing yang imut itu membuat Baekhyun luluh juga. Dasar magnae, selalu saja mengandalkan keimutan nya. Tao mengajak Baekhyun karena memang kamar nya saja yang tidak terkunci dari dalam. Lagipula lampu kamar Baekhyun juga masih menyala, sih. Jadi Tao fikir kalau Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol mungkin masih terjaga. Setelah selesai pun Tao dengan sumringah nya memeluk Baekhyun dengan ucapan terimakasih karena mau menemani nya makan di tengah malam begini.

Baekhyun yang sudah setengah jam lalu masuk ke kamar pun akhirnya hanya duduk sambil bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya. Mencoba membuat mata nya mengantuk kembali. Chanyeol sendiri sudah tidur dengan pulas nya di sebelah Baekhyun (dengan tangan nya yang memeluk paha Baekhyun bak guling empuk). Ingin rasa nya Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dan meminta nya menyanyikan _lullaby_ hingga Baekhyun terlelap. Tapi Baekhyun juga tahu, si telinga peri itu sama lelah nya, mereka bahkan masih harus bekerja keras untuk esok hari.

Jari-jari indah Baekhyun menyisir surai agak ke abu-abuan milik Chanyeol. Membuat si pemilik surai menggeliat pelan sambil mengeratkan sekaligus melesakkan kepala nya semakin mendekati paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Chanyeol itu sangat lucu jika sedang tidur. Sekarang kepala Chanyeol sudah hilang dan melesak ke paha kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung tegap Chanyeol agar anak itu tenang dan kembali tidur. Karena Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponsel sekaligus _headset_ nya yang ada di bawah bantal, memakai nya dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

 _Beautiful_. Lagu nya sendiri. Bait demi bait Baekhyun lantunkan dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang masih mengusapi punggung Chanyeol. Walaupun punggung nya sendiri sudah pegal karena terus bersandar, namun ia benar-benar tidak dapat tidur lagi. Suara Baekhyun benar-benar terlantun dengan indah, Baekhyun sendiri hanyut dalam keheningan kamar dan suara nya sendiri. Dia juga tidak sadar kalau kepala yang tadi melesak di paha nya kini malah mendongak sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun.

" _You're_ _beautiful_ ", di lirik terakhir suara Baekhyun lebih kecil, mungkin ia juga sudah mulai mengantuk

Baekhyun membuka matanya, niat nya mau menunduk untuk menatap ponsel, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat dan mencium pipi nya lembut.

 _Skakmat_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat.

"Lucu nya", ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Ku kira kau sudah tidur"

"Tadi nya iya. Namun ada sebuah suara malaikat yang membuatku terbangun"

Baekhyun terkekeh, " _Cheesy_ "

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan kepala nya di bantal milik nya, "Tidak bisa tidur hmmm?"

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel dan _headset_ nya kebawah bantal lagi, dirinya ikut menidurkan kepala nya di bantal juga, sedikit miring kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk saat mata nya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah", Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya kebawah kepala Baekhyun (menjadikan tangan nya sebagai bantalan Baekhyun). Baekhyun dengan senang hati pun mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun menjadikan lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantalan dan wajah nya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat namun tidak mencekik. Selimut tebal berwarna putih yang mereka kenakan cukup membuat hangat di suhu yang semakin merendah sekarang.

Chanyeol sudah sedikit demi sedikit kembali terlelap. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Senyaman apapun pelukan Chanyeol, jika dirinya memang benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, dia tidak akan tidur.

Hembusan nafas dari hidung Chanyeol yang menghembus di atas kepala Baekhyun membuat nya terkekeh sendiri. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun sedikit memberi jarak antara kepala nya dan dada Chanyeol. Menatap keatas, dilihat nya Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap kembali.

Sedikit kesal dan gemas karena Chanyeol mendahului nya tidur, Baekhyun dengan iseng nya membawa jari nya kearah hidung Chanyeol. Menjepit hidung mancung itu dengan jempol dan juga jari telunjuk nya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang kehabisan nafas seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan adalah keseruan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Baekhyun dengan sok seram. "Tidurlah, _princess_ ", ucap nya setelah Baekhyun melepaskan jepitan nya.

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas, "Maaf. Aku hanya gemas"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menarik kembali Baekhyun lebih mendekat. Mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, hingga elusan nya hilang lagi karena Chanyeol yang sudah terpejam.

Deruan nafas teratur itu menggelitik kepala Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahan, kembali melakukan ke jailan nya. Baekhyun menjepit hidung Chanyeol lagi,

" _Nghh_ _Baekhhh_ ", desah Chanyeol kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun tertawa pelan sambil melepaskan jepitan nya

"Besok kita masih harus bekerja, oke? Dan hari ini badan ku sakit semua, pegal", keluh Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun,

Kali ini Baekhyun serius. Ia mendekat kearah wajah Chanyeol yang sangat mengantuk itu dan mengecup bibir nya, "Baiklah. Maaf kan aku, oke? Kalau begitu, Selamat malam _Prince_ Yoda"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak tega juga meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih belum mengantuk ini. Chanyeol mencium juga bibir Baekhyun, dan juga kening nya dengan sayang. Kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

Dengan mata terpejam, Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun sambil menyanyikan lagu _Love Love Love_ versi akustik mereka. Baekhyun mulai memejam kan matanya, suara berat Chanyeol membuat nya mengantuk juga.

Di pertengahan lagu, Chanyeol sudah merasakan deruan nafas teratur dari orang yang ia peluk. Sedikit melirik kebawah dan benar sekali kalau Baekhyun sudah terlelap.

Chanyeol mengusap dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut, tidak mau membuat gerakan terlalu banyak, bisa-bisa Baekhyun bangun kembali.

Satu kali kecupan lagi, dan Chanyeol pun terlelap juga,

"Selamat tidur _Princess_ _Beibei_ -ku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **OHMYDEER, Jkt 02 Mei 2015, 00:09WIB. Publish 25 Mei 2015, 12:37WIB. Terimakasih untuk mempublish ulang cerita ini CHANBAEK INDONESIA : )**


End file.
